Un año para conquistarte
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: COMPLETO! YA SUBIDO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Ambos están muy enamorados el uno del otro, se aman a más no poder, pero sólo tienen un año para que la historia tenga un final feliz. Si todo sale bien serán felices y sino estarán condenados a no verse jamás.
1. Introducción

**Aquí les traigo otra nuevo fanfic. Mi segundo fanfic de HP, y mi tercero en total. Sin más que decir... ¡Enjoy it!**

**Un año para conquistarte**

**Introducción**

Desde que la vio le pareció una chica hermosa. No sabía si era su encanto de veela o tan sólo ella, pero siempre lo volvió loco.

Hace poco se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, pero había un problema... estaba saliendo con Cho. Desde ese momento dejó de sentir lo mismo que sentía por Cho, sentía que no la amaba, pero se acercaba el baile de navidad y era campeón del torneo, debía tener pareja. Tenía miedo de que si terminaba con ella no conseguiría a tiempo otra pareja así que se prometió estar con ella hasta el baile de navidad y luego decirle la verdad.

Ella también sentía lo mismo. Desde que lo vió le pareció el chico más lindo del mundo. Y hace poco se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Sólo había un problema: Él estaba saliendo con Cho, jamás se fijaría en ella. O por lo menos eso pensaba ella.


	2. Con la persona equivocada

**A partir de ahora comienza el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y dejen sus reviews. **

**Capítulo 1: Con la persona equivocada.**

Faltaban unos minutos para que comience el baile de navidad.

Cedric estaba acomodándose su traje y Cho estaba nerviosa, a cada rato acomodaba su cabello.

Finalmente comenzó.

Él no estaba muy concentrado en bailar con ella, estaba mirando a Fleur bailar con su pareja.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo desconcentrado. -Dijo Cho.

-Todo está bien. -Dijo él, algo cortante.

Ella mientras bailaba con su pareja estaba mirando a Cedric bailar con Cho. Aunque lo disimulaba mejor que él, ya que no dejaba de mirarlo, pero sí respondía cuando su pareja le hablaba y fingía entusiasmo.

En cambio a Cedric se le hacía muy evidente que no ponía atención en bailar con Cho, sólo miraba a Fleur.

Fleur bailaba con su pareja fingiendo muchísimo entusiasmo pero en realidad no podía dejar de mirarlo. Nunca se fijará en mí. Pensó.

-Fleur... no te ofendas, pero... -Le dijo su pareja.

-Qué... -Dijo ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por hacerle creer a Cho que no soy un perdedor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué crees sino que te hubiese invitado al baile?

-¡¿Me usaste?!

-No... sólo le hice creer a Cho que no soy un tonto, aunque por lo que veo le gustan los imbéciles.

-Cedric es un buen chico.

-Como digas, pero no te ilusiones conmigo, sólo será hasta que termine el baile, es más... creo que ya no te necesito. -Dijo él y se fue con sus amigos.

Ella no sabía donde meterse ya que Cedric estaba cerca viendo, y lo más probable escuchando.

Cho rió a carcajadas mientras bailaba con su pareja.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó él.

-La pareja de la chica esa de Beauxbatons... la dejó sola. Mejor te explico: El chico ese es mi ex y la usó a ella para que no crea que soy un tonto. Se escucha todo desde aquí con lo fuerte que habla.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

-Pues sí.

Fleur se sentó en una silla mientras Cho y Cedric bailaban.

-Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta de lo que siento. -Dijo en voz baja.

Parezco una tonta aquí sentada sola, así lo alejaré más. -Pensó.

-¿Bailas conmigo? -Le preguntó un chico que era amigo del que bailaba con ella.

-Bueno...

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? -Dijo él mientras los demás reían sin parar.

Ella se volvió a sentar.

-¡Hey Fleur! ¡Hey Fleur! -Le decían los chicos, pero ella sólo los ignoró.

-Oye... estás... linda, ven. -Le dijo otro.

Ella lo ignoró, pero él la llamó de nuevo y le dijo que quería hablar en serio con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó.

-Pues... divertirme.

-¿Divertirte? ¿Para eso me llamas?

-¿No entendiste? -Dijo riendo.

Mientras se acercaba otro que estaba haciendo malabares con copas llenas de jugo, pero tropezó y se le cayeron todas las copas, una cayó sobre el vestido de Fleur manchado su tela.

-¡Mi vestido! -Gritó ella.

Todos los chicos rieron a más no poder.

Luego llegó el chico que había bailado con ella de la mano de otra chica.

-¿Qué pasó? Tienes diecisiete años ¿no? -Dijo él.

Cho desde donde estaba reía a más no poder. Cedric miraba y no entendía de qué se reía.

-¡Esto es como ir al circo muggle gratis! ¡Payasos, malabaristas, todo! -Dijo ella.

Él también rió, pero no porque le causaba risa, sino para no dejar a Cho riendo sola como una loca.

Fleur al verlo salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cedric trató de zafar de Cho y la siguió. Golpeó la puerta pero no abrió.

**Espero hayan quedado conformes con el primer capítulo, muy pronto subiré el próximo.**


	3. Big girls dont cry

**De vuelta otra vez con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo. ¡Reviews please!**

**Capítulo 2 - Big girls dont cry.**

Fleur estaba recostada sobre su cama pensando en lo que pasó. Quedó humillada frente a todos, frente a él.

El pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Nunca se fijará en mí ahora, nunca. Pensó.

Afuera alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero no abrió. Siguieron golpeando y para que no la molesten se decidió a abrir. Seguro es una broma de los chicos. Pensó ella, pero no... era la persona que menos se esperaba: Cedric.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó ella.

-¿Estabas llorando? -Preguntó él.

-Qué te importa. Dime qué quieres y déjame tranquila.

-Hablar contigo, bien.

-Muy bien...

-Que no me pareció para nada gracioso lo que pasó, no es gracioso lastimar los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡Por fin alguien con cerebro humano!

-Y no quiero verte triste. -Dijo él mientras le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Ella continuó llorando, no podía controlar su llanto.

-No entiendes...

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué se supone que debo entender? No llores que me hace mal verte así.

-No me mires entonces.

-No seas tonta. -Y luego la abrazó.

-A ver... ¿Cómo te digo esto?... tú...

-¿Yo qué?

-No puedo, no puedo decirlo, ahora vete. -Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Pero... tú...

-¡Vete! -Le gritó histéricamente y le lanzó una almohada para que se valla.

Cedric la atrapó pero no se fue.

-No me voy de acá hasta que no hayamos hablado.

-Ya hablamos, si no te vas ...

-Qué harás... -Ella no contestó, tan sólo se fue dando un portazo. -Espera...

Ella siguió caminando hasta afuera y se sentó bajo un árbol.

En la oscuridad de la noche él la buscó pero no pudo verla, así que regresó adentro luego de buscarla durante quince minutos.

Pero ambos se quedaron con una gran intriga... ¿Qué era lo importante?

**FLASHBACK**

_-A ver... ¿Cómo te digo esto?... tú..._

_-¿Yo qué?_

_-No puedo, no puedo decirlo, ahora vete. -Dijo sin dejar de llorar._

_-Pero... tú... _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ella se quedó despierta toda la noche bajo ese árbol sin dejar de llorar.

-Qué importa la frase "las chicas grandes no lloran"... cuando algo duele, duele.


	4. Algo importante

**He vuelto con el tercer capítulo ya! Espero que hayan encontrado interesante hasta ahora la historia, pero debe continuar, así que disfruten el tercer capítulo y dejen sus reviews al terminar de leerlo.**

**Capítulo 3 - Algo importante**

Durante aquel día Fleur trató de salir lo menos posible de su habitación para no encontrarse con él, aunque un día que debía practicar SÍ O SÍ para una prueba debió salir. Deseaba no encontrarlo en el camino, pero sucedió lo contrario.

-Fleur... -Dijo él.

Ella no contestó.

-Espera... -Dijo él sujetándola de un brazo.

-Tengo que irme, otro día hablaremos.

-No, otro día no... ¡Ahora! ¿Qué ibas a decirme el otro día?

-Algo importante, pero ya fue... ¿Qué ibas a decirme tú ese día?

-Algo importante también, pero ¿Qué es lo importante?

-No creo que este sea el momento y el lugar para decírtelo, pero dímelo tú y yo más tarde te diré lo que iba a decirte.

-Pienso igual que tú.

-Muy bien, adiós.

Ambos siguieron su camino. Fleur se fue a entrenar para la próxima prueba y él a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Durante el resto de ese día y para suerte de ella no se vieron las caras, pero por la noche Fleur estaba mirando las estrellas ya vestida con su camisón de color fucsia para ir a dormir, estaba muy confiada de que estaba sola porque jamás había visto a alguien en los jardines de Hogwarts a esa hora.

-Te ves tan hermosa de fucsia. -Dijo él.

Fleur miró detrás de ella y ahí estaba, pero no contestó.

Él se acercó más a ella, pero miró hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó ella.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante... bueno... dejo de dar vueltas, lo importante es que...

-¿Qué es lo importante?

-No sé si decirlo... tampoco sé cómo.

-¡Tan sólo dilo y ya!

-Me gustas, y mucho... -Ella se quedó callada por un momento.

-No negaré que no soy una tonta porque hay que reconocer las cosas... pero tampoco soy tan boba para creerte.

-¡Es la verdad! Desde hace poco que me dí cuenta que me enamoré de tí.

-¿Y qué hay de Cho?

-Me empecé a dar cuenta de que me enamoré de tí justo unos días antes del baile de navidad y pues... lo pensé y me propuse terminar con ella luego del baile... porque pensé que no conseguiría pareja a tiempo.

-Yo hubiese aceptado encantada ir contigo al baile si tan sólo me lo hubieses pedido... tú también me gustas y mucho.

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-Lo pensaré, pero contestaré mañana, adiós.

Ella se fue a su habitación y cerró con llave para que nadie la moleste. Pero no se durmió enseguida, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo él.

Finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó temprano al día siguiente para entrenar para la próxima prueba se lo encontró en un pasillo, pero simplemente pasó caminando sin decir nada.

-¿Lo pensaste? -Preguntó él.

-Sí...

-¿Y?

-No lo sé... no estoy segura.

-Para tu información terminé con Cho.

-No se trata de eso o no, sino de que...

-Qué..

-No quiero sufrir más.

-Pero a mi lado no sufrirás, ambos seremos muy felices. ¿Qué dices? Además... también me amas, no puedes negarlo.

-No lo negaré pero soy realista.

-¿Y qué tal si vives la mejor realidad de todas?

-No lo sé...

-Por favor... escucha a tu corazón.

-Muy bien...

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto.

**Tardé un poco en subir este capítulo porque no tenía tiempo. Ya subiré el próximo, pero PACIENCIA.**


	5. Celos

**Les agradezco mucho a todos la paciencia. Aquí está el capítulo 4 de este fic. Sin comentarios... ¡Dejen sus reviews al terminar de leerlo!**

**Capítulo 4 - Celos.**

En la vida de Cedric y de Fleur se había solucionado todo. Ya ambos se habían dicho la verdad y por fín serían felices juntos ahora.

Ninguno de los dos se tomó las vacaciones de navidad, sino que se quedaron juntos en Hogwarts.

-Se me olvidó decirte feliz navidad, te lo digo ahora, total... qué importa si me atrasé un poco. -Dijo él.

-Y a mi también, pero te lo digo ahora... feliz navidad. -Dijo ella.

-Y como no llegué a decirte feliz navidad en aquel día... -La besó. -Hay que compensar ¿No? -Dijo riendo luego.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Cho viendo todo. Sin decir nada continuó mirando, y luego les sacó una foto mientras se besaban.

Al día siguiente mientras Fleur se iba practicar para lr próxima prueba del torneo, Cho histérica entró a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-¡Me dejaste por esa estúpida! -Gritó ella.

-Mira Cho, ahora no estoy para soportar tus gritos y estupideces, así que mejor te puedes retirar. -Respondió él.

-Pareces cansado ¿No? Y ya veo por qué. En fin, algún día te darás cuenta del tipo de chica con quien estás.

-Escucha, tú aceptaste terminar conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora justamente haces este escándalo?

-¡Porque te amo! ¡No quiero perderte, no quiero!

-Escucha Cho... yo estoy enamorado de ella ¿Sí?

-¿Enamorado? ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que no la amas! ¡No puedes terminar con alguien y salir con otra más y decir que la amas!

-Bueno, pero la amo... no sé cómo ni cuando me dí cuenta... pero... hay miles de chicos que mueren por estar contigo.

-Yo sólo te quiero a tí.

-No puedes obligarme a amarte.

-Lo sé, pero puedo abrirte los ojos, no sé para qué te dije esto.

Cho salió de la sala común hasta que él la perdió de vista, pero ese no fue el único momento donde lo molestó.

Una tarde soleada donde él y Fleur estaban caminando por el lago, ella apareció otra vez.

-Veo que puedo ver con mayor detenimiento a tu nueva chica ¿De qué planeta es? -Dijo ella.

-¡Basta Cho, eres insoportable! -Gritó él.

-¿Más que ella? No lo creo, aunque seré insoportable, pero al menos mi cara no da miedo

-¡Callate Cho! Ahora haznos el favor de retirarte.

-Me lo agradecerás... -Dijo de mala gana y luego se fue.

Ellos continuaron paseando por el lago bajo el sol. Era una bonita tarde soleada y casi nada podía arruinarla.

-Por favor perdona a Cho. -Dijo él.

-Claro... tienes que entenderla también. -Dijo ella.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Tú no eres de este mundo, eres un ángel! Eres un hermoso ángel, demasiado perfecta para mí, eres todo lo contrario de lo que Cho dice.

Cho no los perdió de vista nunca, los seguía sin que se den cuenta y cuando ya no aguantaba más los celos, saltaba histéricamente.

Había veces que se ligaba castigos por estar deambulando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche por espiarlos, a veces se quedaba despierta toda la noche.

Pero un día en que se había propuesto espiarlos desde la mañana, fue la gota que revalsó el vaso.

Era una tarde que parecía tranquila, estaba nevando pero suavemente. Fleur y él estaban en Hogsmeade, y al momento de regresar a Hogwarts la nevada se intensificó, y también comenzó a llover. Estaban en mitad de camino cuando sucedió.

-Corramos, mejor. -Dijo ella.

Ambos comenzaron a correr debajo de la nieve y la lluvia, pero ella resbaló porque el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí sí. - Él la ayudó a levantarse, la cubrió con su abrigo y luego siguieron su camino, pero sin correr.

Finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts y se sentaron frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Cho no dejó de observarlos.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Qué... no me asustes. ¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que Cho tuvo un poco de razón cuando dijo eso de que no podías amar a alguien así como si nada.

-¿Quién dice? Yo te amo.

-No lo sé... yo te amo, pero... tal vez tú a lo mejor crees que me amas y no es así.

-No le hagas más caso a Cho, yo te amo con toda mi alma.

-Sólo decía, porque quería aclararte que _soy una persona_.

-Son todas estupideces, yo jamás te dejaré. -Y luego dulcemente la besó.

Cho estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, decidió esperar un poco, pero al ver que todavía no se separaban entró histéricamente y brutalmente separó sus cuerpos.

-¡Qué haces! -Gritó él.

-¡Se los advertí! -Gritó ella.

-¡No puedes intervenir y menos así, si no te ama nadie tiene la culpa! -Dijo Fleur.

-¡Tú cállate, prostituée bon marché!

-Wow, me acabo de dar cuenta que soy igual a tí, después de todo debo ser parecida a tí para gustarle a Cedric.

Cho le pegó un cachetazo a Fleur y luego salió de la sala común empujándola.

-Esto no se quedará así.

**Otro capítulo que termina, pero la historia no termina todavía. Si quieren saber cómo termina, les pido MUCHA PACIENCIA y que esperen a que suba el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus reviews.**


	6. La venganza de Cho

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por su paciencia. No me sobra el tiempo... pero me alegro que lo hayan comprendido. Quinto capítulo de esta historia. Deja tu review al terminar de leer.**

**Capítulo 5 - La venganza de Cho.**

El día de la segunda prueba había llegado. Fleur estaba desesperada porque no le salía el encantamiento casco-burbuja, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a Cedric. Antes de bajar a desayunar al gran comedor, encontró un libro que jamás había visto, y que decía "Métodos para respirar bajo el agua"

No encontró ninguno que la convenciera, hasta que al final del libro encontró algo de información sobre las branquialgas. ¿Pero donde las encontraría?

Decidió salir de su habitación y bajar a desayunar, pero justo en el pasillo vio una gran pelea entre un alumno de primero y Cho.

-¡Dámelas, son mías! -Gritó el niño.

-¿Para qué un niño de once años querría branquialgas? -Preguntó Cho.

Ella al escuchar aquella palabra se sintió con todavía oportunidad de ganar, pero había un problema: Cho jamás se las daría.

-¡Las necesito! -Gritó el pequeño.

-¡Está bien, quédate tus mugrosas branquialgas! -Le gritó Cho y luego se fue.

Fleur al ver el momento perfecto se acercó al niño y le preguntó para qué necesitaba las branquialgas.

-El profesor Snape quiso que haga un informe sobre ellas.

-¿Necesitas justo las que tienes en tu mano ahora?

-No, tenlas si quieres, sólo es un informe teórico.

-Muchas gracias.

Cuando Fleur bajó hacia donde se realizaría la primera prueba, apareció Cho.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo ella mientras le daba un galleon al niño.

-De nada... ¿Pero no te parece demasiado?

-¿Demasiado? Me parece poco, pero estará fuera de peligro creo, sólo les bloquee parcialmente el efecto, tampoco quiero ser expulsada de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, debo irme, suerte con tu venganza.

-Gracias,ah, por cierto... actúas muy bien.

Cada uno siguió su camino.

Durante la competencia todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial Fleur. Cuando llegó el momento, todos se sumergieron en el lago utilizando distintos métodos. Ella, por supuesto, utilizó las branquialgas.

Ella iba nadando muy bien hasta el profundo y oscuro fondo del lago. Al llegar debía rescatar a su pequeña hermana Gabrielle.

Pero antes de llegar hasta el fondo sintió cómo el efecto de las branquialgas iba desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez era mas consciente del frío del agua, apenas podía moverse, pero igual seguía esforzándose. A los pocos segundos ya casi no podía respirar, y por más que lo intentó no lo logró. Estaba demasiado profundo para salir a tomar aire. Tal vez pueda rescatarla, pensó. Pero no fue así y fue cayendo lentamente hasta tocar el fondo. Cedric cuando la vio se apuró a rescatarla, además de rescatar a Gabrielle y a Cho. Demoró un poco más, pero luego obtubo puntos extra por su actitud.

Una gran cantidad de admiradoras se acercaron a él gritando como locas, pero él las dejó de lado y se acercó a la rubia inconsciente.

-¡No! -Gritó desesperado. ¡Fleur despierta, por favor! -Ella no despertó.

La enfermera la levantó y se la llevó.

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. -Dijo ella.

-¡¿Segura?! ¡Más le vale! -Gritó él y luego la siguió hasta la enfermería.

-Deberás dejarla sola por un momento.

-¡No! ¡Yo de acá no me voy hasta no ver con mis propios ojos que está bien!

-Puedo hacerte castigar por mal comportamiento.

-No me importa.

-Puedes quedarte si no haces ruido.

Él se acercó más a ella esperando a que despierte. Estaba desesperado. Tanto que un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se quedó todo el día con ella esperando a que despertara. Cuando al otro día los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el lugar, la enfermera lo despertó porque se había quedado dormido.

-¡¿Qué quiere!?

-Te quedaste dormido.

Fleur de pronto comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Y la segunda prueba? ¿Quién salió primero? -Preguntó ella.

-¡Fleur! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... ¿Pero perdí el torneo?

-No, sigues en la competencia.

-Qué bueno, y ...¿Donde conseguiste esas branquialgas?

-Me las dio un niño de primero, estaba peleando con Cho por tenerlas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Diggory, ella está bien, descansará un poco y mañana podrá irse, así que mejor déjala descansar.

Él se fue para no causar más problemas.

-¡Hola Ced! -Dijo Cho

-Hola. -Respondió cortante y siguió caminando.

El niño de primero apareció de vuelta.

-¿Cómo salió todo? -Preguntó él.

-Muy bien, está viva, pero...

-Cuando quieras sólo avísame.

-Muy bien, pero no creo que vuelva a meterse con él, y sino, pensaremos algo parecido para la tercera prueba, y lo mejor es que nadie cree que fuimos nosotros.

Cedric justo escuchó todo.

**Digo lo que digo siempre... PACIENCIA, tengan paciencia, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Un gran malentendido

**Para subir otro capítulo demoré más que nunca. Igual les agradezco a todos los que tuvieron paciencia y esperaron a que suba otro capítulo. Quiero tratar de terminarlo lo antes posible porque tengo planeado subirlo a mi fotolog CUANDO LO TERMINE, pero antes lo subo aquí. Dejen sus reviews al terminar de leer! **

**Capítulo 6 - Un gran malentendido.**

Cedric acababa de escuchar a Cho y el niño de primero que habían planeado todo a propósito.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!? -Le preguntó furioso.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. -Dijo ella.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Ya sé que fuiste tú la de las branquialgas! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-No negaré lo que hice, pero fue ¡PARA ABRIRTE LOS OJOS!

-Sí, y me los abriste, estoy viendo a la peor persona del mundo.

-Tú no me entiendes, yo te amo, y no soporto verte con ella.

-Pero yo soy feliz con ella.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Mira... yo no te amo Cho, no quiero lastimarte pero debía decirte la verdad algún día.

-Está bien...

Cedric se fue y cuando Cho lo perdió de vista, llamó al niño de primero.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? -Preguntó él cuando la chica le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, me besó y me dijo que no la amaba.

-¿Pero él no sale con Fleur?

-Me dijo que no la amaba, soy tan feliz.

Fleur había escuchado todo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Cuando Cho y el niño la perdieron de vista rieron con ganas.

Ella mientras estaba en su habitación recostada sobre su cama pensando en lo que pasó, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero le parecía cierto. Ella no le hubiese creído a Cho si ella se acercase a ella y le dijese, pero no pasó así, pasó que ella le hablaba a un niño de primero y no pudo evitar escuchar. Trató de ver si se había equivocado con lo que escuchó, pero no fue así, había escuchado bien.

De pronto golpearon la puerta. Ella abrió y al ver que era él, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa mi florcita? -Preguntó él.

-¡No me jodas más y vete con Cho! -Le gritó ella desde adentro, pero sin abrir la puerta.

Él continuó golpeando y llamándola, pero ella no le respondió. Se recostó en su cama sin dejar de llorar.

Cedric al cansarse de que ella no le responda, abrió la puerta, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, pero ella se alejó bruscamente y se fue dejándolo solo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa? -Le preguntó mientras la perseguía.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué no me dejas tranquila? -Le respondió.

-No entiendo.

-No te hagas el tonto.

-¡Basta! -Gritó mientras la sujetó de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó ella intentando liberarse.

-No te soltaré hasta que no me digas qué pasa. -La chica suspiró y luego se decidió a contarle para que la suelte.

-Le dijiste a Cho que no me amabas, lo sé, lo escuché, no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta. - Y sin decir ni una palabra más regresó, triste, a su habitación.

Él la siguió y golpeó la puerta sin parar para que le abra, pero ella no le abrió.

-¡Es sólo un malentendido! ¡Jamás le he dicho eso! -Gritó para que ella pueda escucharlo a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡¿No te das cuenta que me lastimas?! -Gritó ella nuevamente y luego volvió a recostarse en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en él, quería dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar.

**¡Al fin subo capítulo! Muy pronto subiré el próximo, me falta muy poco para las vacaciones, así que aprovecharé el tiempo.**


	8. Te amo

**Ya subido el séptimo capítulo. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Este capítulo está hecho basado en la canción "Te amo" de "Macano" Sin comentarios... ¡Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 7 - Te amo.**

_Te amo._

_Ella todavía me llama_

_yo no tengo la culpa_

_de que no me halla olvidado_

_espera, por favor no te vallas,_

_analiza y escucha lo que tengo que decir._

Luego de enterarse Cedric de lo que pasó supuso que todo era culpa de Cho, así que se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw y la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves alterado, sin ofender. -Dijo Cho.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no esté alterado después de lo que hiciste!? ¡Eres una de las personas más despreciables de la Tierra!

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa la he perdido! Y no sólo eso, ella está triste y por tu culpa. -Sin decir otra palabra más, se fue y volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Fleur. Golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que se sentó junto a la puerta, apoyando su espalda en contra.

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada_

_Sólo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo._

Intentó llamar la atención de la chica de casi todas las formas, pero tampoco quería molestarla entrando como si nada por miedo a que se enoje más.

-¡Fleur escucha, yo te amo, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo, ella ya fue, te amo a tí ahora! -Pero ella no respondió. -¡Fleur, por favor, creeme!

Ella siguió sin responder. Él decidió espiar por la cerradura y ahí estaba ella recostada en su cama llorando. Decía en voz muy baja "No le respondas, no le respondas" cada vez que él golpeaba la puerta o le decía algo.

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada_

_Sólo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo._

Él no sabía ya más que hacer para que ella le responda, y que sepa la verdad.

-¿Puedes escucharme? -Pero ella no respondió. -Por favor, esto es muy importante, si aunque sea sientes algo mínimo hacia mí, respóndeme. -Pero la actitud de ella era muy firme y no respondió.

Sentía un profundo odio hacia Cho, y un gran dolor por lo que estaba pasando. Sin Fleur sentía que le faltaba algo a su vida, que le faltaba su otra mitad. Ella sentía lo mismo, pero aun así no respondió a las palabras de Cedric.

_Quisiera entender por qué motivo no me puedes creer_

_Si yo soy hombre de una sola mujer_

_Te lo he demostrado en mi forma de ser_

_Tienes que creer_

_No puedo aceptar que dudes de toda mi fidelidad_

_Y ahora me grites que yo a tí te engaño_

_Porque no es verdad._

Él volvió a espiar por la cerradura, ella seguía llorando sobre su cama.

-Fleur, por favor escucha esto que te estoy diciendo, yo a ella no la amo, yo te amo a tí, eso nunca lo dudes, jamás haría algo así. -Pero ella siguió sin responder.

Él negó con su cabeza y luego se apoyó una mano en la frente. _Ojalá supiera lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la necesito y el gran dolor que hay dentro de mí. _Pensó.

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada_

_Sólo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo._

Otra vez volvió a golpear la puerta de la chica, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de ningún tipo.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de que ella salga con sus brazos abiertos y le diga que lo ama o morir. Trató de contener su llanto, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas y contra su voluntad.

-¡¿Qué miran, estúpidos?! -Le gritó a unos alumnos de primero y segundo año que pasaron y lo miraron con cara rara. -¡Fleur escucha, tienes que creerme, yo te amo! ¡Te amo! -Ella no le respondió.

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada_

_Sólo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo._

Ella al escucharlo llorar sintió una extraña sensación dentro. ¿Y si decía la verdad? Se preguntó varias veces, pero aun así no le respondió.

-¡Fleur yo te amo! ¡No me hagas esto! - Él continuó llorando sentado en el suelo. Cada tanto volvía a golpear la puerta, pero ella no respondía. -Si supieras cómo me siento con cada silencio tuyo, te amo tanto...

Ella cada vez tenía que hacer un esfuerzo cada vez más grande para no responderle, pero aún así no respondió.

_No dejemos que muera el amor_

_No dejemos que el fuego se apague_

_No dejemos que muera el amor_

_No dejemos que el fuego se apague_

Ella ya no pudo contener más ese esfuerzo por no responder, y cuando él volvió a golpear la puerta ella abrió y salió.

-¡Basta! ¿¡No te cansas de mentir!? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me haces sufrir?

-¡Respondiste! ¿Eso significa que me amas?

-No, significa que te respondo para que no me molestes más.

-A ver... mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

-¡Basta! No... -Y sin terminar lo que iba a decir, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada_

_Sólo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo._

Él volvió a golpear la puerta, pero ella no respondió. Esta vez, decidido, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró con llave. Ella al darse cuenta intentó quitársela, pero él la tiró por la ventana.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no me creas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -Dijo ella con su voz cargada de histeria.

-Es que _si tu supieras cuanto yo a tí te amo. _

-Basta, por favor.

-_No puedo aceptar que dudes de toda mi fidelidad y ahora me grites que yo a tí te engaño porque no es verdad. _Te amo Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

-Basta, déjame en paz. Alohomora. -Abrió la puerta con su varita y se fue.


	9. La verdad

**Mil gracias por haber esperado a que suba cada capítulo. Mañana es mi último día de clases y después... VACACIONES!! =) Así que tendré más tiempo de actualizar y terminar más rápido de escribir y subir los capítulos. ¡Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 8 - La verdad**

Fleur se encontraba en su habitación, trataba de dormir pero no podía. Primero pensó que era la luz de la luna, así que cerró las cortinas de su ventana y se volvió a acostar, pero no era eso... era _él_.

Necesitaba dormir sí o sí porque al otro día era la tercera prueba del torneo, pero no podía. Trató de no pensar y cerró sus ojos, pero su intento fracasó al escuchar su voz del otro lado de la puerta. Como no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo, así que se acercó a su puerta. Estaba hablando solo, o tal vez con alguien cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Por qué? -Se decía a sí mismo. Un elfo doméstico lo escuchó y se acercó.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde y hablando solo? - Preguntó el elfo.

-Nada...

-No lo creo, aunque si no quieres decirme no importa.

-Estoy harto ¡Harto! ¡Y odio a Cho Chang!

-Creo que comienzo a entender un poco... pero para estar seguro ¿Por qué odias a Cho?

-¡Me hizo perder para siempre a la chica que más amo en todo el mundo! ¡Le hizo creer que yo no la amaba cuando la amo sobre todas las cosas!

-Wow, sí que es mala esa chica.

-Es de lo peor... y ahora la chica que más amo en todo el mundo no quiere verme ni en figuritas... pero yo la amo tanto...

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Fleur Delacour.

-¿La amas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero ya no puedo seguir más así, la amo tanto... ¡Y sólo tengo este año para que me crea! Ella es de Beauxbatons y después de la tercera prueba que es mañana, regresará a Francia y ahí sí que la perderé para siempre.

-¡Entonces apúrate!

-¿Qué dices?

-Mírala a los ojos y volverá enseguida al notar tu sinceridad. Debo irme, pero suerte. - Y luego de estas palabras el elfo se esfumó.

Él se quedó un rato más sentado donde estaba y luego se fue a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Ella había escuchado toda aquella conversación de Cedric con el elfo. _No puede ser verdad. _Pensó, pero sí era verdad. _Entonces fui una estúpida. _Se dijo a sí misma. Trató de olvidarse de lo que escuchó y resolver todo al día siguiente, cuando esté descansada y pueda pensar mejor y de paso tener un mejor rendimiento en la tercera prueba.

Se volvió a acostar en su cama, pero no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en él ni tampoco podía dejar de sentirse una estúpida ahora que sabía la verdad. Se quedó dormida tres horas antes del momento de levantarse.


	10. Reconciliación

**Muchas gracias a todos/as por esperar a que suba cada capítulo, ya se está acercando el final. En fin... hoy acabo de comenzar las vacaciones :D y qué mejor que comenzarlas quedándome hasta tarde en la compu? ¡Deja tu review al terminar de leer!**

**Capítulo 9 - Reconciliación**

Había por fin llegado el día de la tercera prueba. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Era la última prueba del torneo y les habían dicho que sería peligrosa y que podrían perder su vida.

Al llegar el momento en que comenzaría la tercera prueba, los cuatro campeones se dirigieron hacia el lugar que les correspondía hasta que Dumbledore dijo que podían empezar.

Cada uno entró al laberinto por un camino distinto. A Fleur le parecía estar cada vez más cerca del centro del laberinto, aunque para asegurarse decidió consultar con su varita. Menos mal que consultó porque estaba totalmente alejada del camino correcto, pero después se encaminó, y esta vez sí estaba cada vez más cerca del centro del laberinto.

Cedric también estaba cada vez más cerca del laberinto. Pero una extraña criatura que no alcanzó a distinguir, le quitó su varita y tuvo que perseguirlo para poder continuar. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, lo más que podía, hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Pero luego lo logró alcanzar. Tal vez porque no lo había visto jamás en su vida, ni en un libro, o porque estaba oscuro, pero no lo reconcía; aunque eso no le importó mucho... sólo quería su varita.

Trató de llamar su atención, pero este lo atacó con sus fuertes y gigantescas garras hasta hacerlo caer. Sintió un dolor insoportable, pero aun así se levantó de nuevo y por fin pudo quitarle su varita. Salió corriendo a toda vezlocidad hasta que lo perdió de vista. Y con su varita de nuevo, continuó su camino.

Ambos estaban muy conecentrados en llegar lo antes posible al centro del laberinto para poder tomar la copa y ganar, siguieron y siguieron hasta que se encontraron a tan sólo unos metros del centro del laberinto. Estaban tan cerca que podían ver la copa del torneo de los tres magos.

-Fleur... ¿Podemos hablar? -Dijo Cedric.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? -Respondió ella.

-Es sobre algo muy importante.

-Muy bien...

-Quiero que seas sincera y me digas la verdad.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Tú sabes.

-Muy bien... yo... te creo, me dí cuenta tarde de que decías la verdad y ahora me puse a pensar y creo que no te mereces a alguien como yo. -Dijo agachando su cabeza, triste.

-No digas eso, yo te amo y estoy feliz de que me creas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué...?

-¿Volveremos a estar juntos ahora que sabes la verdad?

-No lo sé, es lo que más quiero pero estoy harta de que siempre traten de separarnos.

-Tan sólo haz lo que te diga tu corazón sin ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias.

-Está bien... sí quiero volver a ser feliz, o sea... quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

-Genial... no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa respuesta. -Luego de aquellas palabras le dio un tierno y dulce beso que luego fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado. -No creo que este sea el mejor lugar del mundo, además tengo algo más que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces a la mierda el torneo... -Tomó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas, Fleur hizo lo mismo. A los pocos segundos fueron sacados del laberinto.


	11. La propuesta

**Décimo y último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado al leerla tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla, y si no les gustó... pues yo no escribo para que les guste. Dejen sus reviews al terminar de leer.**

**Capítulo 10 - La propuesta**

Ambos estaban en la sala común de Hufflepuff sentados en un sofa.

-¿Te gustaría que empecemos desde cero todo? ¿A vivir una nueva vida sin correr el riesgo ni tener miedo a que nos separen?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial... entonces... ¡Vallamos a donde el viento nos lleve y permanezcamos allí, lejos de todos los que nos han hecho mal!

-¿Estas loco?

-Sí, pero tú me vuelves loco.

-Hablo en serio Cedric.

-Yo también.

-¿Pero sabes lo que dices?

-Sí... ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé... te lo diré mañana.

-¡No puedes! Será demasiado tarde.

-Está bien, me levantaré temprano.

-Mejor dime ahora.

-No lo sé, mañana te prometo me levantaré temprano. Ahora déjame irme y mañana te diré.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor... todavía no lo creo.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no puedo creer que esté pasando de verdad que me hayas creído y que estemos juntos otra vez. ¿En serio esto es real?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-No, esto es un sueño, despiértame.

-No es un sueño, es la realidad.

-¡Genial! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Te prometo que jamás voy a dejarte, no podría vivir sin tí.

-Yo tampoco podría vivir sin tí.

Él le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la asfixia y luego la besó como nunca.

Afuera estaban Dumbledore y Madame Maxime.

-Ay Dumbledore ¿Qué haré al tener que regresar mañana a Francia? Extrañaré a Hagrid. -Dijo triste.

-Al menos podrás verlo en tiempo de vacaciones de verano, y mientras podrán escribirse. -Dijo él.

-Pero no será lo mismo.

-Bueno, pues... creo que a más de un estudiante le pasará lo mismo. -Abrió la puerta y la dejó ver a Cedric y Fleur besándose. Madame Maxime suspiró. -Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora, todo saldrá bien.

-No quiero separarme de tí ni un segundo. -Dijo Cedric sin soltarla.

-Yo tampoco.

-Mañana a las cinco AM quiero tu respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a obligarte, pero piensa en lo felices que seríamos. -Ella sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron despiertos toda la noche hablando de eso, y cuando llegaron las cinco, su respuesta fue sí. Él sonrió, la abrazó y para el momento en que todos se levantaron ellos ya no estaban. La habitación de Fleur estaba vacía, no estaban ni ella ni sus cosas. El lugar donde Cedric dormía también estaba vacío, ni sus cosas ni él estaban. Habían desaparecido del lugar, sin dejar una carta y sin dejar nada a nadie.


End file.
